1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molding jigs and more particularly pertains to a new crown molding jig device for mitering the ends of crown molding stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of molding jigs is known in the prior art. More specifically, molding jigs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,560,273; 4,875,399; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,035; 3,935,779; 3,782,235; and 3,397,722.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new crown molding jig device. The prior art describes inventions having particular shaped miter boxes and templates used to cut various structural items.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new crown molding jig device which has many of the advantages of the molding jigs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new crown molding jig device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art molding jigs, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a first template member being a first elongate multi-sided support member having a first base portion and a first planar wing portion extending along and outwardly from a longitudinal side of the first base portion and being adapted to support a crown molding stock upon a cutting device; and also includes a second template member also being an elongate multi-sided support member having a second base portion and a second planar wing portion extending along and outwardly from a longitudinal side of the second base portion and being adapted to support a crown molding stock upon the cutting device. None of the prior art includes the types of first and second template members described in the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the crown molding jig device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new crown molding jig device which has many of the advantages of the molding jigs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new crown molding jig device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art molding jigs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown molding jig device for mitering the ends of crown molding stock.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown molding jig device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown molding jig device that allows contractors to quickly and accurately miter the edges of crown molding stock.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.